


Promised

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: Hobo Dark and Afro Wilford [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arguing, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Sibling bickering, Slight pining, Wilford is more mentioned, pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Dark falls asleep and Damien wakes up to a pissed off Celine.





	Promised

**Author's Note:**

> It's summer baby!!! That means more time to write and even update my other stories!!! I also got a lot of plans for this story so have fun!!  
> I promise Wilford is actually going to do things next time.

Dark was woken to the cold biting at his skin. Wasn’t it supposed to be spring? He pulled the blankets closer around him, as he felt the thin blanket drag across his body easily, he stopped.

Something was wrong.

His eyes snapped open to see the motel room covered in frost. His breath came out as fog and he threw the blanket off, his neck snapping as he turned to look at Wilford. He was fast asleep, a thin layer of frost on top of him, but nothing seemed wrong. What was wrong?

“Damien.” a cool, but clearly angry voice called out.

Shit.

Celine stood at the edge of the bed, not bothering to hide her anger. She looked no different than when Damien― was he Damien now?― last saw her. Hair in a bun, bundled in a similar jacket as his own, and furious. He sighed, slumping in defeat, he had fallen asleep. He let his guard down and fallen asleep and now he has to face his sister in… wherever Damien has been for decades.

“It’s been over a week,” she hissed out, stomping around to Damien’s side of the bed. “It’s been over a week and we are no closer to Mark. Who knows what that son of a bitch is doing now and you’re over here doing whatever you want!” She threw her arms up and turned around, pacing the length of their bed.

“Yes, but I found the colonel,” Damien gestured behind him at Wilford. “He has been showing me around and keeping me up to date―” he was rudely cut off as Celine slammed a fist against the wall, glaring at her brother.

“We don’t need  _ William,” _ she spat out his name like poison. “We need  _ Mark  _ and if you can’t handle that, I’ll gladly take back control of this ‘Dark’ as you called ourselves, and get the job done!” 

There was silence after Celine’s outburst. He didn’t want to think of how Celine knew about Dark when she was sleeping. He felt rather offended that she didn’t think he could handle this. Damien had actually murdered someone on his first day in control, how could she not trust him?

_ “Wilford _ might know where Mark is,” he put just as much emphasis on his name, Celine rolled her eyes. “I am working towards our goal, but slowly.”

“You are trying to get something you never could alive,” she leaned close to her brother’s face, scowling. “You’re trying to get a relationship you could never have.” Damien stared at her in disbelief.

“I am… I am doing no such thing,” He gaped, speechless at the accusation. “I wouldn’t do that to you Celine―” she cut him off again, huffing and waving her hand as if to dismiss it.

“I don’t care about Will, he could drink himself to death for all I care.” Damien stared at her like she just grew two heads. “I care about Mark. You  _ promised  _ me that if I sleep, you would kill him.” she pointed an accusing finger at him, pushing on his chest with it. “You  _ promised  _ me Mark’s head on a stick, and if you can’t give me it, then I’ll take back control and you can say goodbye to ‘Wilford.’”

“I promised you and I will keep that promise, Celine,” Damien replied quickly. “Wilford is just part of it, ok?” 

Silence filled the void once again. Celine stared him in the eyes, searching to see if he was lying. She stood up straight when she saw nothing, crossing her arms across her chest.

“When I let you go,” her voice was quieter now, but still firm. “You will leave to find Mark, with or without Will, I don’t care. Find Mark, kill him, and you can do whatever you want.” Damien looked down at his lap, sighing, before looking back at her.

“I will.” he was quiet. He didn’t want to leave, he just wanted to be with Wilford. Do ridiculous things with him, but he promised not only Celine, but himself, to kill Mark. He didn’t have a choice.

Celine looked at him, pitying him. She reached out and gently moved some hair away from his face. He looked up at her through his eyelashes, God, he looked just like when he was a kid. She pulled away as if she had been burned and swallowed thickly.

“I’m sorry you have to do this, Damien,” she whispered. “I can take back control if this is too hard on you. You were always soft.” Celine smiled at the offended look on his face.

“I’m not soft.” Damien tried to defend himself.

“You are completely soft,” Celine teased. “You got so attached to Will the first week you two found each other.”

“That’s not soft,” he glared at her, trying to bring back the edge he has while awake. “That’s just… catching up with an old friend.” She awed and ruffled her younger brother’s hair, laughing when he tried slapping her hands away.

“Whatever you say, Dames,” she frowned, swallowing again. “Don’t be gone for too long this time, okay?” Damien frowned as well.

“Okay.” he said, realizing he’ll have to wake up now. He laid back down on the bed, pulling the thin blanket around him again as the frost started to melt.

When he woke, the sun was pouring in from the window and he heard soft snores from behind him. Dark sighed, pushing himself up and twisting over to wake up Wilford. They needed to get going, no time to waste now.


End file.
